


Denial

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul gets sick of being in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble. Obviously inspired by all of SJ's Bonamana performances.

"What the hell was that, Heechul?" Jungsu snaps, closing the door behind him and turning to him.

 

'That' was their Bonamana performance at Inkigayo three hours ago. Jungsu had offered himself to him. He was always doing that and this time Heechul had thought 'fuck it' and run his hands under Jungsu's jacket and bitten him on the bare skin of his shoulder. 'That' was Heechul declaring himself for his leader. 'That' was Heechul finally taking Jungsu up on his offer.

 

"You didn't like it?" he asks, loving the way Jungsu seems so agitated.

 

"That- you- that's not the point! Donghae and Hyukjae got asked to tone it down only last week. And now you go and do this?"

 

"They're head over heels in love. What else do you expect when you put them together?" Heechul asks, tilting his head curiously.

 

"That's not the point. They might be in love but we-"

 

"-are in denial," Heechul finishes for him.

 

Jungsu blinks. "What?"

 

"You like me, yes?" Heechul asks.

 

Jungsu blushes. "I…"

 

Heechul sighs. "Let's try something." Before Jungsu can talk his way out of it, pulls him closer and kisses him. Jungsu stays so still until Heechul presses a hand to the nape of his neck and pulls him in deeper. He smiles into the kiss when he feels Jungsu's hands on his hips and tongue in his mouth. They're both breathless when they pull back. Heechul keeps Jungsu close. "So?"

 

Jungsu takes a deep breath, eyes still closed.

 

"I like you," he whispers and when he opens his eyes, he is smiling. Heechul pokes at his dimple.

 

"Good. I like you too."

 

 

***


End file.
